Talk:Tansy Walcutt
Is there any evidence for her having left Venus, Inc.? --Sir Lee 06:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Or, for that matter, her "slight attraction for Phase?" --Sir Lee 06:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, when Jinn was returned Jade warned the rest of the Team that Tansy could attempt to for having them murdered, in particular Jade for having shot her, Fey because Tansy considered her a rival in modeling and Phase because Tansy couldn't accept that was intrigued by his intersexed status (and the whole omofobic closeted lesbian thing); however hers erotic dreams are about Chaka. 93.69.42.247 08:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) That would be this part? : “So here’s the thing,” Jade continued. “Toward the end, Tansy was seriously angry at three of us. Mostly me, ‘cause I shot her. She was pretty pissed at Fey, too. I think it’s the whole modeling thing. And Ayla was the third. Partially some childhood history, I think, but it was also your whole,” she momentarily dropped her voice to a whisper, “girl/guy thing, you know? I couldn’t figure her out. She was halfway attracted and halfway scared.” Addiab 11:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the bit about her code-name say "she claims it means 'precious jewel'" or something?. Looking it up, internet name-sites say it means 'dignified' Laudator 23:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds good, and you did better on the searching than I did; I now know far more about Solange Knowles than I ever wanted to. Look at N'Dizi for how I dealt with a similar situation (not cucumber, but plantain). JohnBobMead 14:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, switched to 'she claims' - didn't add any further explanatory text as with N'Dizi, since there doesn't seem to be a joke to get, as with a guy naming himself 'Banana' Laudator 01:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I found only "Solemn, dignified" or "Sun angel" (which might be an invented etymology). The best I could find was from http://www.behindthename.com/name/solange (see also the comments link): "French form of the Late Latin name Sollemnia, which was derived from Latin sollemnis "religious". This was the name of a French shepherdess who became a saint after she was killed by her master." So I have no idea where the "Precious Jewel" thing came from, since Tansy's (short for Constance, AFAIK) actual first name's meaning is pretty obvious. Perhaps it was something claimed by Beyoncé Knowles' sister?Sir Lee 01:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ref for "Precious Jewel" I didn't find associations of "Solange" with "precious jewel," but I did find some sites claiming a meaning of "rare jewel." I have yet to see one of those claims that make any sense to me, however -- my French is not that advanced, but it doesn't sound anything like what I would expect "rare jewel" to sound in French. --Sir Lee 12:46, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Who planted the locker webcam? Do we not know? Who planted the webcam in the Venus Inc. locker room? SomeMalady (talk) 22:28, August 20, 2016 (UTC) I would have to reread the story to be sure, but I think it was Loophole & Murphy, in order to investigate where Tansy was keeping the Alpha keys. Tansy just assumed that it was Peeper being a perv again.--Sir Lee (talk) 04:14, August 21, 2016 (UTC)